


Sour/Sharp/Salty/Sweet

by homosociallyyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Hair, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Pubic Hair, Tattoo Artist Harry Styles, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, that both are very onboard for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: From the moment Harry walks in, Louis is instantly attracted to her, and that attraction skyrockets when she catches sight of Harry's lush, dark, bushy pit hair. When Louis gets the chance to worship it-- and Harry --just as she pleases, she doesn't hesitate to give her all. Fortunately that's just what she gets back in return.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96
Collections: Hairy Styles Pubefest 2020





	Sour/Sharp/Salty/Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I've been excited to write for this fest since the moment I first heard about it, and I have had so much fun with this fic! Hopefully it shows :) 
> 
> I want to thank my beta for helping me keep this fic on track and figure out an ending, and for not getting too frustrated with my constant worrying about smut writing. 
> 
> Also need to throw some love to Jen for letting me come to her tumblr message box to talk about everything under the sun, especially body hair (and hiddies). Thank you for making this fest happen!!

When Louis took a job at the tattoo shop downtown, she had certain expectations, among them: a chill work environment with cool clientele like herself and plenty of interesting people to pass the time with until they finally let her apprentice with someone. What she got instead was...not that. Three months into her employment, she was still sitting at the front of the shop and answering phones, making appointments, and giving new clients all the proper forms to sign. Sometimes she even had to file shit. 

What she wasn’t doing was anything remotely related to tattooing, unless you counted hearing the buzz of other people doing the work she dreamed of while she sat and stared out the window. They didn’t even let her control the music. 

She was in the middle of playing a game on her phone when the door chimes rang out, signalling someone’s entrance. Everyone was busy at the moment, and they didn’t have anyone booked for another few hours. She paused the game, preparing to send the potential walk-in off for another day. Looking up, she realized that was not going to happen. 

The woman in front of her was tall and already covered in tattoos, her old worn out t-shirt showed off her arms and was just threadbare enough to allow Louis a peek at a bit of work on her chest. She was Louis’ type, dark hair and a wide smile, sunglasses pushed up into her hair in spite of just having been outside. She stretched her arms over her head, shoulder joint making a sound that would’ve made Louis cringe if she hadn’t spied something breathtaking: a lush explosion of armpit hair. 

It popped out from a hole in the armpit of the sleeve, and Louis wet her lips, imagining what it would be like to lick a long stripe up the woman’s side and end up burying her face in all that hair. She would’ve kept thinking about it, probably staring off into space looking like a complete twat if it weren’t for the woman clearing her throat. 

“Oh, um, welcome to Lightning Bolt Tattoo, what can I do for you?” Louis managed to say with a smoothness that she deemed fairly shocking. 

“My friend used to work here, I’m wondering if he still does? Zayn?” The woman rested her hand on the desk and Louis glanced down at it. Her nails were painted a bright pink with some sort of design on them, and she had a talon manicure on all but her pointer and middle fingers. Louis swallowed hard, trying to compose herself. 

“Oh, I’m not supposed to say anything about anyone’s schedule.” It was the kind of rule Louis had thought was silly until she’d heard about someone actually stalking an employee, calling up and trying to figure out their schedule to make it easier to follow them. “It’s sort of a big deal here.” 

“Oh, shit, right-- forgot about the stalker thing with Jo. Okay, well if Zayn still works here, would you tell him Harry stopped in? He should still have my number, but in case he doesn’t--” Harry leaned up on her toes and reached over the desk, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. She scrawled something out and slid it over to Louis along with the pen when she was done. “There’s my number.” 

Louis nodded, trying very hard not to think about the fact that when Harry had leaned over the desk the ripped neck of her t-shirt had offered a generous peek at Harry’s chest that it had been pretty difficult to avoid. 

Harry turned to walk out the door, but seemed to think better of it, turning back around and cocking her head to one side with a smile. “Oh, by the way-- what’s your name, new girl?” There was a lovely little dimple in her cheek. Louis thought about licking it and had to cough to keep it together. 

“Louis. And you’re...Harry.” 

“I’m Harry, yeah. If Zaynie still works here, I’ll see you around.” 

It was possible that Harry winked at Louis before she left. At least Louis hoped she had. 

When Louis passed the message on to Zayn later that night, his eyes lit up a little. “Ohh, so you met Harry,” he said, looking at the piece of paper that Louis held out but not taking it. “Did she ask for your name?” When Louis nodded, Zayn laughed quietly, his eyes twinkling a bit. “You should keep that, then. She’ll want you to have it.” 

And that was how Louis found herself sitting in a tiny loft tattoo studio/apartment belonging to Harry three weeks later, preparing to get a tattoo mere feet away from the bed that Harry slept in. They’d have to fall through the floor to get there, but still. It was  _ right there _ . 

It turned out that Harry had worked at the shop from the beginning and had traveled for about a year before coming back to try working out of her own place. She had quite a few loyal clients and Zayn was one of her best friends, but she’d lost all her contacts at some point and wanted to make sure he knew she was back. 

She came in a few times before Louis finally decided to just talk with her, but when it came down to it she’d chickened out and said she’d seen some of Harry’s work (she had; her Instagram was amazing) and wanted to maybe get a tattoo from her (she did, but that wasn’t all). They set up a date (not really) to talk about size and design-- Louis bought Harry a pint and chatted with her for over an hour about it --and then picked a time that worked to meet up at Harry’s studio to actually do the tattoo. 

“Glad you found me alright,” Harry said, returning from her room. She carried a sheet with her and a few supplies in a case, and she set to work preparing the spot where Louis would lie back to have her chest tattooed. She’d also changed clothes while she was gone, the loose long sleeve shirt she’d been wearing replaced with a short, stretchy tank top that was practically melded to her skin. The loose pants she wore slid down as she moved, allowing Louis to catch sight of not only a pair of laurels tattooed above her hip bones but also the hint of a treasure trail leading down to her bush. 

“Yeah, knew right where this was. I only live a short walk from here, actually.” 

“Really?” Harry smirked as she turned her head, body stretched to reach something from a high shelf. Her pit hair was wild, and Louis bit her lip to stop herself from making an embarrassing sound. “That’s convenient.” Louis chuckled softly. Her nerves were fucking killing her. 

“You know you can lie down whenever you want. I’ll take care of you, babe.” The way Harry said it was soft yet confident, and all Louis could do was nod and go to lie down in the spot Harry had prepared for her. When Louis had been lying there for a moment, Harry moved a cart of tools nearby and turned on a bright light that she could focus wherever she needed it most. She adjusted the position of things a few times, always with a slight frown as if something wasn’t quite right. 

“I think the easiest thing is if I put the cart over you, that ok?” Harry positioned the cart so that it was over the far side of Louis’ chest. We can move it off any time. Might end up shoving my pit in your face a little if I’m not careful, though.” Harry laughed, but all Louis could do was make a choked sound as she thought  _ yes, please _ . 

“Yeah, yeah it’s alright,” Louis managed to say, a sudden rush of heat coloring her cheeks. “Don’t mind at all.” 

“Perfect. I’m just going to get both of us some water and then we’ll start. Maybe take your shirt off while I’m gone?” 

Louis nodded, gently pushing the tray aside so she could take off her t-shirt. She hadn’t worn a bra, figuring the straps might hit too close to where the tattoo was going to be placed, but she’d borrowed a tube top from her sister and she tugged at it, trying to position it properly before Harry came back. It did absolutely nothing for her tits, especially when she was lying back and they were drooping off to either side. Harry’s, on the other hand, were perfect under her tight little shirt, big but still perky somehow. Not staring at them was going to be a challenge. 

Harry returned and they got down to work, chatting for a bit at the beginning but slowly quieting as the work went on. Louis wasn’t certain how long they’d been at it when Harry paused and looked at her. “Need a break? I wouldn’t mind one if you’d like.” 

“Yeah, the pain’s a bit rough, innit?” Louis looked down at the piece on her chest, the lines mostly done and waiting to be filled in with grey tones. 

“Oh, I love it,” Harry said, stripping off her gloves and shaking her hands at her sides. She stretched her arm over her head and Louis flashed back to the day when they’d met and that first glimpse of her lithe body and dark hair. “Got a bit of a pain kink, honestly.” 

Louis was glad she hadn’t been drinking water at that moment, because she was sure she would’ve spat it everywhere and felt like an idiot. Instead she felt her jaw drop as she stared back at Harry’s cheeky little smile, utterly shocked. 

“You have any kinks, Louis?” 

There was nothing Louis could say in the moment that wouldn’t feel completely foolish. She did have kinks, definitely, but none of them were coming to her. And if they were she didn’t think she’d be able to say them in a way that sounded cool or flirtatious. If anything they’d sound like the ramblings of a horny teenage boy, because that was simply the effect Harry had on her. 

“Sorry, I put you on the spot, I didn’t, uh,” Harry blushed, shaking her head as she turned around to look anywhere but at Louis. “Sorry.” She set eyes on her water bottle and grabbed for it, tipping it back to chug down a few gulps. 

She made quite the picture like that, a bit of water dribbling down her chin and onto the thin fabric of her shirt, pit hair exposed and gorgeous. Louis would’ve been more embarrassed to stare if she didn’t think that Harry had just been openly flirting with her. She wet her lips, anxiously trying to think of the right thing to say. 

“What-- what other kinks do you have?” It wasn’t the best response, maybe, but it was something, at least. And it made Harry smile at her, that same head cocked and dimpled smile she’d gotten before Harry asked her name when they met. 

“Why would you care to know, hmm?” 

“Well I might have an interest, a personal one, like.” Louis grabbed her own water and took a few deep pulls at it. “If you were up for it.” 

“Lie back down, yeah? We’ll talk about what we’re up for after we get this piece done. Think you have an hour in you?” 

Louis nodded. It sounded like a lot, but she was finally getting somewhere with Harry and she figured if it got really bad she could always tap out early. Once she’d settled back in, Harry cleaned her hands and put on new gloves, moving back in with her needle.

“Zayn told me to flirt with you today,” Harry said as the tattoo gun buzzed to life in her hand. Louis exhaled sharply, not sure if it was brought on by the information Harry had just given her or the sharp ache of the ink being pushed into her skin. “Said you wouldn’t mind.” 

“Can’t say I do.” Louis tried not to stare at Harry and failed, eventually tilting her head down to watch the focus in Harry’s green eyes and track the way that each of her exhales moved the loose tendrils of hair that curled around Harry’s face. Suddenly she realized that what Harry had just said might mean something more, and she felt a bit queasy as she asked, “but did he say that because of you? Or me?” 

She’d tried not to talk about Harry too much, but maybe that had been her tell. Harry smiled softly. “No, it was for me. He knows me too well, really.” Her cheeks went a little pink and Louis felt herself puff up with pride at the thought that Harry might’ve had a crush on her. 

“He made me take your number after you came by that first day. I guess that’s why.” 

Harry paused, looking up at Louis and shaking her head, a half smile on her lips. “He didn’t! What a little shit. Hate how right he was.” She bent back down, returning to work on Louis’ tattoo, and Louis let herself relax as much as she could with just how pleased she was at the way things were going. 

The tattoo was done in just under an hour, Harry covering it carefully and reminding Louis of the typical instructions for care in spite of Louis’ protests. “You better treat it properly. I’ll know if you’re not looking after it, y’know?” 

Louis grinned, a pleased giggle escaping her lips as she gathered her things. Harry picked up Louis t-shirt, folding it up as she leaned against the wall. “Stay for dinner? We could get a pizza if you’d like.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Louis followed Harry down to the main part of her space, only realizing as Harry called in their order that there wasn’t really much to it beyond the bed and the kitchen. No couch to cuddle on if they watched a film. No pair of chairs to sit in. There were two stools in the kitchen, but they looked like they were the wrong size for the counter, high enough that sitting there to eat might not be the most comfortable thing. 

It turned out to be much less awkward than Louis had first thought it might be. The bed was made, for one thing, duvet smoothed out and tucked in, and there were more pillows than Louis had ever considered possible for one person. It was enough to make it feel vaguely couch-like even as they sat side by side with their legs crossed under them. 

Sharing the pizza meant talking about all the things that usually came up on first dates. They knew a little about one another already, but there was always more. Louis learned that Harry had once tried out for the X Factor but hadn’t made it past the second round of auditions. She also learned that the reason Harry usually gave for it was that she decided to take off her jumper, revealing a t-shirt underneath that read “God Is A Dyke and So Am I” in bold black letters. 

“I thought I couldn’t like you more, and then you go and tell me that. I can almost picture it.” Louis laughed at the mental image that popped into her head. 

“Oh, you don’t have to picture it,” Harry said, setting aside her plate so she could roll off the bed and drop to her knees beside it. She pulled out a plastic bin, rifling through it for a moment before taking out a classic looking leather bound photo album. “It’s right in here.” 

She got back onto the bed and began flipping through the pages, pausing momentarily and smiling down at the photos before returning to her search. When she finally found it, she let out a delighted squeal. “Aaaah, here it is!” Instead of handing the book over to Louis, Harry merely opened up her posture, making room for Louis to shove in close to her for a better look. 

The photograph was easily a hundred times better than what Louis had been imagining. Harry’s hair was much shorter than it was now and possibly much curlier, mushrooming around her head cartoonishly. It was the same deep brown color as it was now, but it had neon pink highlights around the front that looked like they may have been even brighter in person. She held her number up over her head, grinning proudly at the camera, the aforementioned shirt on full display. 

Also on full display: her bright green pit hair. She’d clearly cut the sleeves from the shirt, so there was absolutely nothing to obscure it. Louis felt like she was about to choke on her own tongue. 

“It’s green,” she croaked, her voice sounding oddly strangled even to her own ears. She cleared her throat and tried to pay attention to anything else, but that was the only thing she could focus on. 

“My hair is pink in that picture,” Harry said as she leaned in closer to Louis to have a better look. “Oh, you mean my pits.” 

“Yeah, hard not to notice them. Was it hard to dye the hair? Did you, um, do it a lot?” 

Harry fixed Louis with a questioning look, as if she could sense there was more to the question than what Louis was asking. But-- there wasn’t, was there? Louis was starting to wonder herself. 

“I dyed my pits for a few years, yeah. Haven’t done it in a while because it’s a bit of a pain to maintain sometimes. And back then I actually shaved my pubes. Don’t anymore, but I’ve never dyed them. Do you?” 

Louis shook her head. “It’s nice though, innit? Calling attention to it like that.” 

“You like it, huh? Only when it’s dyed?” Harry shifted, bracing her arm against the back of the bed so that she was closer to Louis. And so that Louis’ face was impossibly close to her armpit. If either of them moved a bit more, Louis would practically have a nose or mouth full of it. She considered her next move carefully. 

“It’s...something I like,” she said, placing her hand on Harry’s thigh, “some of the time.” 

“Is that one of your kinks, then?” Harry’s voice was light, teasing, and Louis exhaled slowly. 

“Might be,” Louis pointedly turned her head away from Harry for a moment. “Least with you.” She squeezed Harry’s thigh gently, smiling when she heard Harry’s quiet huff in response. 

“What d’you like about it, hm?” Harry uncurled her legs, letting her knee brush against Louis’ thigh. “Is it, like, feeling it? Smelling it?” With her free hand, she grabbed at the hand Louis had on her thigh and slowly moved it closer to her cunt. “Tasting it, maybe?” 

Louis turned to Harry, breath catching in her throat when she got a face full of pit hair. She let herself inhale deeply as she pushed into it, wishing she could break down the way Harry smelled into all its component parts instead of just having her brain go haywire, yelling over and over that she was smelling sex and sweat and girl. 

She breathed out a quiet “fuuuuck,” on her exhale, desperate to give in to her desire to taste. Harry’s arm came down, both of them repositioning as quickly as possible so Louis could move back in, licking long stripes against Harry’s armpit. 

Harry tasted even better than she smelled, the salt of her sharp against the bright sour notes that prickled over Louis’ tongue. It was still all sex to Louis, and she ached to get a taste of Harry’s cunt to go along with her pits, thinking about how good it would feel to bury her nose in a thatch of pubic hair and open her mouth to Harry’s wetness. She pulled back to catch her breath, mouth hanging open and her eyes closed. 

“Don’t stop,” Harry said, her voice barely above a whisper. “Jesus.” 

The desperation in Harry’s voice sent a spark through Louis that shot straight to her cunt, and she moaned as she shoved her face back into Harry’s armpit to lave at her hair. Harry wrapped her arm around Louis, her hand tangling in Louis’ short hair and essentially keeping her trapped there, licking and sucking til her face was a mess and all she tasted was Harry. 

She hadn’t been thinking about anything but that-- her face buried against Harry and trying to breathe --so it was a shock when Harry released her hold and Louis realized she’d had her hand pressed against Harry’s lower belly the whole time, kneading softly and rubbing over the line of hair that disappeared into her low slung pants. She pawed at them for a moment, wanting them off so she could touch and taste but not finding the words to ask for it. 

Harry lifted Louis’ hand and brought it up to her mouth to suck at Louis’ fingers, slowly drawing her back into the moment. Sighing at the sensation, Louis still felt the urgent need to touch and taste, but without the edge of immediacy burning inside of her. She whined and let Harry suck her fingers, drawing them into her mouth and hollowing her cheeks as she took them deeper. 

When she released them, she tipped forward, her mouth meeting Louis’ for a filthy kiss. It didn’t feel like their first one-- it was too much and too good, their mouths fitting together in a way Louis didn’t think could happen without time and practice --and Louis hoped it wouldn’t be one of their last. 

“Holy shit,” she whispered as they separated. Harry’s face was still close enough to hers that there was hardly any space between them, and she moved forward a fraction of an inch to touch the tip of her tongue to Harry’s mouth softly. “Can we do that again?” Harry didn’t bother responding, instead diving back into Louis’ mouth in an exchange that left Louis feeling certain Harry had to feel as needy as she did right now. 

They separated again, both breathing as though they’d been running a race. Louis felt high; she wanted nothing but to dive into Harry and be surrounded by her completely, her taste and smell and soft skin the only things worth caring about. 

“Wanna fuck you,” Louis said, her voice coming out like more of a feral growl than she was used to. “Want anything, really.” She pitched forward to nip at Harry’s neck, teeth catching hold of the flesh there as she sucked a love bite into Harry’s skin. “But you taste so fucking good.” 

She didn’t expect the warm press of Harry’s fingers against her neck, pushing her back carefully. There was no force there, no pressure, but the touch itself was enough to make Louis pause, jaw going slack as she let herself be held at bay, her eyes turning to Harry’s. The fairy lights around the room gave Harry’s eyes a twinkle as she stared back at Louis, her expression as dazed as Louis felt. 

“Slow down, sweetheart,” Harry said, her voice low and rough. She shook her head slightly. “God, I want you so fucking much,” she muttered, half to herself but just loud enough that Louis could hear. She started to move her hand away from Louis’ neck and Louis sighed, anxious and needy, until Harry returned it, biting her lip as they looked at one another. 

“That’s mutual.” Louis laid her hand on Harry’s leg. “I want you too.” 

Harry released her light grasp on Louis’ neck, sliding her hand slowly down her chest until it rested on Louis’ leg. She took a deep breath in, holding it for a moment before exhaling on a slight laugh. 

“I’m really, really bad at one night stands,” Harry said, looking down at the spot where her hand touched Louis’ knee. “Like-- it was a big part of why I left town when I did last time. There was this girl, we hooked up…” Harry kept her head down, but cast her eyes up at Louis. “I basically got my heart broken over something most people would’ve considered a regular Saturday night.” 

Louis waited, pressing her thumb lightly into Harry’s leg and rubbing it back and forth for a moment. Harry sighed. 

“Anyway, can’t afford to travel for another year to get over myself if it happens again. And I missed it here.” 

“Bet you signed a lease for this place,” Louis said, her hand traveling slowly up Harry’s leg. “So you’d have to stay here for a while no matter what.” 

Harry glanced down at Louis’ hand and then looked back into her eyes. “Yeaaah,” she said, a crinkle in her forehead and a smile tugging at one corner of her lips. 

“I’m not much for one night stands either.” Louis leaned in closer, hand advancing to Harry’s hip, where she hitched her thumb into the waistband of the pants she’d been thinking of taking off of Harry all night. “So if it’s all the same to you, love, I’d really like these off of you.” She tugged at the waistband and let it snap back, kissing Harry once and then backing off to see if she’d slide the pants off herself. She did.

She kept her panties on, spreading her legs and letting Louis get between them on her knees so they could kiss a bit more. It had lost a bit of the urgency from before, but Louis still found herself thinking about how good it was. Harry’s lips were made to fit hers, and when she brushed her thumb over Harry’s nipple and let her hand rest to cup her breast, she found herself once again feeling Harry’s armpit hair-- the thing that had gotten her here in the first place. She gave it a slight tug, pulling back to smile and help Harry out of her shirt when she gasped at the touch, and then moved back in to bite at Harry’s neck, slowly working her way down Harry’s now bare chest. 

Harry’s nipples were peaked and pretty, the skin tight as Louis took one into her mouth. Louis brought one hand up to play in Harry’s armpit hair as she sucked, torn between paying this armpit the same attention she had the other and getting her mouth on Harry’s cunt. Though she’d been steadfastly ignoring the pain from her tattoo, that was getting to her as well and she knew she’d have to save some things for another day now that it seemed she’d get one (or many more than one, hopefully). 

When she paused, Harry growled, and the sound shot straight to a feral part of Louis’ brain. She nipped at Harry’s chest, a quick, sharp, sucking bite that began to purple immediately as she pulled away. Harry gasped, arching up at the sensation. 

“That would be the pain kink, huh?” Louis said, smoothing one hand down Harry’s belly. Harry nodded back, a dazed smile on her face. Louis’ heart melted a little more. “Look there’s, um, a lot of things I want to do with you, yeah? But I’m an idiot who had to go and get a tattoo in order to actually know how to hang out with you, so…”

Harry blinked slowly, the smile still on her face as she threw her head back and giggled. “If you go down on me there’s a good chance I’ll smother you with my thighs. So--” 

“Maybe not that?” Louis chuckled in spite of herself; that would be her ideal way to die honestly. She just wasn’t ready to die on her first night with Harry. “Not tonight anyway.” Harry pitched forward to kiss Louis, fingers wrapping around her tricep as their mouths collided and sliding down to guide her fingers to Harry’s panties until they both gasped-- Harry at the touch and Louis at how wet Harry was. 

She didn’t waste any time, not bothering to pause and take Harry’s panties off. Instead she slipped her hand under the soft cotton fabric, fingers catching in the lush thatch of hair before moving down to rub against Harry’s clit. They broke apart, Harry moaning under Louis’ touch. She let herself get lost in the rhythm and motion of it, driven on by the sounds Harry was making and grounded by the coarse slide of Harry’s slick pubic hair against her palm. 

When Harry came, Louis kept her hand pressed against Harry’s cunt, dipping in between her folds to savor how slick she was, thinking about when she’d get a chance to bury her face in all that perfect wetness. She grazed over Harry’s still sensitive clit, watching Harry gasp and squirm with a pleased smile until she looked up and caught Harry staring at her with an intense, almost predatory gaze. 

Louis stilled her hand, unsure if she should continue, but Harry nodded, telling her in a husky voice that she didn’t have to stop. “Just thinking about having you ride my face,” Harry said, bucking her hips. “Getting messy from eating you out. Making you come apart so good.” 

A quiet whimper fell from Louis’ open mouth, and it was all she could do to nod her agreement at how brilliant Harry’s plan sounded as Harry wet her lips and smiled, all hunger and want. She dragged her nails down Louis’ arm, the contrast between her sharp talon nails and closely trimmed shorter nails stealing Louis’ breath, and scooted down the bed a little closer to Louis. 

“C’mere.” 

Louis sat back first, chucking off her pants and underwear as Harry reached out to grab at her playfully. When she crawled back up the bed, Harry didn’t hesitate to position Louis’ body just where she wanted it, her firm but careful touch only making Louis want her more. Straddling Harry’s chest, Louis looked down into Harry’s eyes, brushing an errant curl from her cheek. 

“So pretty,” Louis whispered, swallowing hard when she realized how soppy she sounded. Harry seemed to take it in stride, though, humming in delight before turning to kiss up Louis’ inner thigh. 

“You’re the pretty one, baby.” Her mouth was close enough to Louis’ cunt that Harry could almost touch it, but not quite, and she reached out to brush against it with the tip of her tongue. “Want to taste this pretty pussy, yeah? Feel you come against my tongue. Can you get closer for me baby, hm?” 

Louis nodded, moving forward til she felt the wet heat of Harry’s mouth against her. She threw her head back as she ground down, Harry’s hands smoothing down her back to grip her arse, holding her in place. She tried to lift up a bit, give Harry a chance to catch her breath, but Harry refused, moaning against Louis’ clit and shaking her head enough that Louis could feel the movement between her thighs. 

When Louis came, Harry kept holding her there, licking into her until she’d had her fill and then giving Louis two light taps on her bum to signal for her to get up. Harry was red faced and smiling, come-drunk and eager to pull Louis down into a kiss. 

Tasting herself with Harry was something Louis thought she might be able to get addicted to. It was salt and sweet together, and it was better than anything Louis could remember experiencing. 

They curled into one another as they came down, Louis kissing Harry slowly in new spots on her body until she couldn’t resist returning to her lips and Harry doing the same until they dozed off at one point, wrapped up and comfortable. When they woke an hour or so later, they agreed Louis wasn’t going anywhere for the night. 

It turned out they felt the very same the next morning and the following night and for a couple more days afterward, basically until Louis had to work again and knew she needed to wear clothes that didn’t belong to Harry or smell like sex. She went home and showered and changed, packing a bag of her things to drop off at Harry’s before she went in for her shift at the tattoo shop. 

Zayn was in the back prepping for his first appointment when Louis arrived, and he turned around to greet her when she came in, doing a double take when he actually saw her. 

“Successful date with Harry?” Zayn’s smile was smug as he turned back to his work. 

“Yeah, it was,” Louis said, her own smile far more bashful. “What gave me away?” 

“Neck full of love bites and comically gay expression. Got it bad, eh?” 

The bell rang to signal someone coming into the shop, and Louis looked up to see that it was Harry. Before she could stop herself, she was saying, “hey baby! What’re you doing here?” 

Even to her own ears her voice was brighter and higher than usual, her smile apparent in the sound of her voice. Zayn cackled, his back still turned, but Harry’s expression and demeanor mirrored Louis’, so she couldn’t find it in herself to care. 

“Came in to, uhh, see...if you have any walk in spots open?” It was a thin excuse and everyone present knew it. Zayn laughed aloud again while Louis just shook her head. “Right, okay, I came in to see you.” 

That kind of thing happened regularly for awhile, tapering off a bit when Louis moved in with Harry a couple of months later and eventually ending when they decided to go into business together, opening up a tattoo shop of their own across town. 

In spite of how much time they spent with one another-- and it was a lot, for sure --Louis found that she never stopped feeling that same spark of desire when she’d see Harry standing across a room, and Harry knew it. She wasn’t above raising her arms up to put her bushy pits proudly on display while making deliberate eye contact with Louis, teasing her until Louis finally gave in to her desire. It didn’t get old, even when Harry’s hair started going grey so many years later, little glints of silver shining like treasure in the light. Burying her face in Harry’s side, Louis always felt rich and lucky beyond her wildest dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed this fic please consider leaving kudos/a comment and reblogging the tumblr post when it gets here. 
> 
> Also I want to admit that I did not get a tattoo beta for this fic-- my apologies if there was anything too specific and inaccurate; I did try to keep it vague since that's not really the focus of the fic. 
> 
> As always, if you notice that I've left off a tag please message me on tumblr after the reveal or leave it in a comment below so that I can add it on, and please be sure to check out the rest of the fics in this fest! There's going to be loads of good stuff :)


End file.
